Unzip Me
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: AU. Emily and Aaron meet in the grocery store and an unexpected and steamy encounter between the two send their lives spinning down a confusing and disturbing vortex with a small bright light by the name of Anabelle.
1. Chapter 1

Emily bit her lip as she wandered through the supermarket aisles, her dark eyes looking to the products on the shelves. She had been trying to find her daughter's favorite fruit snacks, "The ones at preschool, mama," Anabelle had said, but Emily wasn't so sure which ones were the ones that were wanted by the four year old.

The brunette looked up from the boxes and glanced down the aisle to see an older, very attractive man, was eyeing her. She felt a blush grace her cheeks at the feel of the brunette man's gaze on her and she gave a small nod of the head before exiting the aisle. She let out a breath and smiled to herself, loving the attention that beautiful man had given her. 'What I would give for his muscular hands to hold me,' the single mother thought.

Emily gave a shake of the head before walking into the next aisle, her hand immediately grabbing for the first bottle of mouthwash that caught her eye and put it in her basket. She continued down the aisle before looking up from the list in her hand at the feel of someone bumping into her. "Oh I'm sorry." Her dark eyes widened when she looked up to see the same man that had been looking at her in the previous section of the market. "I apologize Mr..."

"Aaron. My name is Aaron." The older man smiled wickedly at the beautiful brunette woman before him. "I'm sorry for bumping into you, Mrs..."

Emily laughed, shaking her head. "No Mrs. Just Emily."

Aaron felt himself chuckle. "No Mrs. hmm?"

"Nope. No Mrs."

Aaron gave a small nod before backing away from the younger woman. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Emily felt her face flush as the brunette man winked at her, and she jerkily nodded her head and watched as the strange man disappeared from her sight. She let out a slow breath before nodding to herself, her eyes turning back to the shelves before her.

The single mother gasped at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder, and she held her breath as a mouth made itself present just beside her ear.

"Meet me in the restroom beside the pharmacy. The second door, not the first."

The brunette woman shivered at the chills that the strange man's voice sent down her spine. Her plump lips separated to reply to the older man, but her breath left her body when his hand slid down her back and cupped her hip, his thumb sneaking beneath the waistband of her jeans. She turned her head, letting his lips brush against her cheek before she looked into his equally dark eyes and smiled. "I'll be there."

Aaron gave a small smack to the younger woman's hip before walking away.

Emily's wide eyes watched the older man disappear once again from her line of sight, and chills ran down and heated her very core as she imagined Aaron's naked body writhing against hers. She quickly took in a deep breath before walking out of the aisle and straight to the public restrooms just a few yards away.

She shoved her way through a group of people that was clustering in front of the pharmacy counter and walked quickly into the bathroom, her back pressing against the closed door, her gaze landing on the brunette man that stood by the sink with lust filled eyes. "Hi."

Aaron smiled at the beautiful brunette, nodding his head. "Hi." He shifted slightly, his hands coming out of his pants pockets. "Put the basket down."

The younger woman let her teeth bit down hard into the flesh of her bottom lip as she leaned down and set the basket full of groceries to the ground.

"Now lock the door, sweetheart."

Emily reached behind her and quickly flipped the lock on the door, her dark eyes never leaving his. She let out a shaky breath at the feeling of her legs growing gooey at the intense stare being sent her way, her insides becoming knotted as the older man took a step towards her.

Aaron smiled devilishly at the brunette, walking right up to her and lifting her chin with his finger. "Do you want to kiss me?"

Emily gave a quick nod of the head, her sweaty hands wiping against her jeans. "Yes."

The older man bent down and nudged his nose against hers, their lips just out of reach of one another's. "You're so sexy. Beautiful, you know that? Has anyone ever told you that, Emily?"

The single mother's eyes looked down and took a glance at Aaron's pale lips, shivering at the way her name fell on his lips. She shook her head to answer the older man's question, her lips parting in surprise when he brought her body to his.

The brunette man pressed his lips against the younger woman's, immediately shoving his tongue into her hot, inviting mouth.

Emily's arms wrapped around the older man's strong neck, her pelvis rubbing against his stomach as she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him back. She pulled his hand that was on the small of her back and brought it around to her front, his fingers instinctively moving under the waistband.

Aaron quickly took his lips away from the brunette woman's, his dark eyes looking into hers. "You sure?"

The single mother vigorously nodded her head, pulling Aaron's face back down to hers so their lips met. "Touch me."

...

Emily ran her fingers through her daughter's curly hair as they waited for the nurse to call their name. The poor girl had been throwing up for two days straight and her fever of one hundred and two had barely gone down. She brought her head down to kiss her daughter's dark head of hair when she heard her sniffle. "Just a few more minutes baby, ok?"

Anabelle looked up to her mother with watering eyes. "It hurts, mommy."

Emily's heart broke as she heard the pain in her daughter's voice, and she soothingly ran her hand over her baby girl's silky hair. "I know sweetheart. Just a couple more minutes, I promise."

The brown eyed girl sniffled, her small hands gently smacking against the chair she sat on. "Its hurts!"

"Shh baby I know. You just have to be a little patient."

The blond nurse smiled as she came out of a newly vacated room, clipboard in hand as she made her way over to the set of brunette mom and daughter. "Anabelle, we're ready for you."

Emily smiled before standing, picking her tired daughter up and hiking her up onto her hip. "Alright, now we're ready baby." She carried the sick girl into the room and set her down on the exam table, sitting right beside her and taking a hold of her tiny hand as the nurse got everything ready.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

The single mother sighed before looking to the blond. "Well she's been vomiting quite a bit for the past couple days, and this morning she started complaining of a sore throat."

The nurse nodded her head, scribbling down on the clipboard with her pen. "Any fever?"

"The same for the past two days. One hundred and two."

"Alright, we'll just check everything now before the doctor comes in."

Emily held her daughter's hand just a little tighter as the nurse looked in her ears, down her throat and checked her temperature, hating to have to see her baby girl in so much pain.

"Ok well her temperature did go down a point, but her throat is a little raw looking. Its probably from getting sick so much, but Dr. Hotchner will be in in just a minute."

Emily gave a thanks to the nurse before turning back to her sick child. "You hear that, honey? You're getting better already; your temperature is already going down!"

Anabelle looked wide eyed up to her mother. "Mama we gotta live here."

The single mother felt herself laugh. "Oh really? And why's that?"

"I gots better and we just gots here!"

Emily smiled, bending down and rubbing her nose against the four year old's. "Well that sure is a good argument. Maybe we should ask Dr. Hotchner before we start moving in our furniture though. What do you think?"

"Who?"

"Your doctor, baby. Dr. Ho-"

"Hotchner."

Emily's head turned at the voice coming from the doorway, her eyes widening at the sight of the familiar brunette man that had gotten her out of her almost five year dry spell.

Aaron's jaw dropped at the sight of the beautiful woman that he had met just a month ago. "Emily?"

The younger woman shook her head in disbelief. "Oh my God."


	2. Chapter 2

Her dark eyes widened at the sight of the older man in the doorway, stethoscope hanging from his neck. "Aaron, you're Dr. Hotchner?"

Aaron gently nodded his head, gently closing the door behind him before setting Anabelle's patient file on the counter opposite the exam table. "I am, and apparently you're Emily Prentiss. I've never seen you here before."

"We were at a different pediatric office." Her eyebrows rose slightly, her cheeks puffing out as she contemplated what to say. "So how've you been?"

"Good. You?"

Emily nodded her head, her hand tightening around her daughter's. "Good."

The doctor put on a smile as he walked up to the exam table. "Hi there sweetheart. What's your name?"

The four year old looked up to the older man. "Anabelle."

"Wow. That's such a beautiful name."

Emily felt herself smile as she watched the brunette girl at her side blush at the compliment. "What do you say, Annie?"

The brunette girl looked up to her mother. "Thank you!"

The single mother gave a laugh. "Not to me, silly."

"Oh." Anabelle looked back to the doctor in front of her. "Thank you!"

Aaron smiled down to the four year old. "You're very welcome. Now what's going on to make you feel so yucky?"

Emily sighed when she saw her daughter point to her stomach and then her throat. "She's been getting sick for the past couple of days and now her throat hurts."

Aaron nodded his head, pressing his fingers against the sick girl's throat. "Well the throwing up can easily cause a sore throat. Fever?"

"Today its down to one hundred and one."

The doctor took his stethoscope from around his neck before reaching around the young brunette, sliding the cold metal up her shirt to rest on her back. "Ok sweetie, breathe in and out for me."

Emily pressed a kiss to her daughter's damp forehead, watching as the four year old did her best to breathe deeply.

"Ok now once more, ok? Just a little deeper."

Anabelle's forehead scrunched at the feeling of her stomach rumbling. "Mommy?"

Emily bit her lip, watching as her daughter's mouth opened and closed. "What is it, baby?"

"I think I needs the can 'gains."

Emily quickly hit at the doctor's arm. "Get her the garbage can."

Aaron immediately ran to the other side of the room, coming back with a trashcan in his hands.

The single mother soothingly rubbed her hand down the four year old's back as she threw up into the garbage, glancing to the doctor that knelt before her daughter. She mouthed 'thank you' to the older man before looking back to her sick daughter. "Its gonna be ok, baby."

Aaron felt his heart break as the little girl soon begun to cry, and he watched as she quickly crawled into her mother's lap and hid her face. "I'm so sorry you feel bad, Anabelle."

Emily looked up to the older man with grateful eyes when he handed her a tissue, and she gently started wiping off her daughter's face. "Calm down sweetheart, everything is going to be ok."

The doctor sighed as he sat down opposite the beautiful brunette woman, his freshly cleaned hands clasped in his lap. "Well I don't think its anything serious. There has been a bug going around, but it only lasts for about seventy-two hours. You are going to have to just wait it out, but when you do, Anabelle should be better soon."

Emily ndded her head, pressing gentle kisses to the four year old's head. "Thank you."

"Now why don't you wait here and I'll go get your beautiful girl a lollipop?"

The younger woman felt herself blush at the way the doctor looked at her, and she gave a small smile as her daughter started to calm down. "I think she'd like that."

Aaron smiled, his eyes taking one last glance at the beautiful brunette's plump lips before making his way out of the room.

The doctor felt his insides grow hot at the image of Emily's naked body, remembering the day he had taken her against the sink in the supermarket restroom. He wiped his palm down his face before reaching into the candy jar on his desk.

"Hey Hotchner!"

Aaron turned at the sound of a voice in his doorway, smiling at the sight of his friend and colleagues Derek Morgan and Michael Spones. "Hey guys."

Michael raised his brow as he watched the older doctor take a red lollipop out of a jar on his desk. "So? You gonna tell us who the hottie is in your room?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, stepping between the two men and walking out of the room. "Her name is Emily Prentiss, and don't call her that."

Derek groaned, watching his friend walk down the hall. "Oh come on man."

The older doctor shook his head. "She's not one of your one night stands, Derek. She's a sweet mother of a beautiful girl, not some floozy." He smiled as he made his way back into the exam room, his forehead scrunching in confusion at the silence that welcomed him.

Emily smiled up to the brunette man, her daughter hiked up on her hip and purse slung onto her shoulder. "She fell asleep, but I'll take the candy for her."

Aaron handed the lollipop to her, watching as she began to walk past him and out the door. "Emily?"

The single mother stopped short in the doorway, hearing the same rumble in the older man's voice that was there on the day they met. "Yes?"

Aaron waited for the brunette to turn around before giving her a smile. "It was nice to see you again."

Emily bit her lip to keep from smiling back before she turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

...

Emily sighed as she plopped down on the living room couch, groaning as she barely settled into the cushions when the telephone decided to ring. She lazily reached over to the end table and picked up the plastic device, frowning as she held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Emily? Emily Prentiss?"

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed. "Aaron is that you?"

"Yeah it is."

Emily's eyes widened in surprise, listening to the smile in the older man's voice on the other end. "Wow hi. How did you get my number?"

"Well I might have stolen it from your file for personal use."

The younger woman laughed, leaning back against the back of the couch. "Sounds like you might have gone outside of refulations."

"Just a tiny bit." Aaron smiled. "So its been two days since your appointment. How is Anabelle?"

Emily bit her lip. "She's almost one hundred percent better."

"That's great Emily, I'm glad."

Emily found herself smiling at the sound of the doctor on the other end try more than once to start a sentence. "Aaron, is there something else?"

"Well actually yes. I was just wondering if you were busy tomorrow night."

The single mother's mouth dropped open. "W-What?"

"I want to take you on a date, Emily. Would you like that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's doe eyes widened at her appearance in the mirror, finally noticing the reason for the draft she had felt while she was straightening her hair. The top button of her navy dress was undone, clearly showing off the top of the satin bra she had put on for the night. She huffed before buttoning it to cover just the swell of her breasts before running her fingers through her hair, smiling at the reflection staring back at her. "Perfect."

"Mama!"

The brunette turned her head, smiling down to the four year old running her way. "What is it baby?"

Anabelle looked up to her mother and grinned. "Dr. Aaron is here!"

Emily frowned. "How do you know that?"

"He's at the door, mommy."

Emily's eyes widened, bending down and picking her daughter up off the ground, rushing her way out of the bathroom. "Annie, I told you to never answer the door by yourself."

Anabelle shook her head, her small arms hooked around her mother's neck. "I didn't mommy."

"I did."

Emily stopped short at the familiar voice, her eyes brightening at the woman who stood beside the front door. A smile imediately spread over her face. "Mother!"

Elizabeth Prentiss grinned, taking her daughter into a bear hug, squishing the young four year old Anabelle between their bodies, pressing kisses to both of their cheeks. "Hello darling."

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in almost a year."

The ambassador sighed as she let the two brunette's go. "I know Emily, I'm sorry. I've been commuting from Belgium to Ireland for months and months."

Emily's eyebrows rose, handing her squirming daughter over to her grandmother. "Belgium and Ireland?"

Elizabeth quickly nodded. "Oh such beautiful places." She bit her lip, looking to her daughter with amused eyes. "And such a beautiful man standing in your doorway."

Emily felt her face flush, her eyes immediately shooting over to the doctor standing only five feet away. "Oh Aaron I'm sorry, I didn't even see you there." She stepped forward, smiling as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Aaron smiled to the single mother before him. "You look stunning."

The younger brunette let out a giggle, her hand holding onto his. "Well thank you very much. So where are we going?"

The doctor shook his head. "Can't tell you. Its a surprise." His hazel eyes turned to see the older woman beside him. "You must be Emily's mother."

"I am."

Aaron reluctantly took his hand from his date's and offered it to the ambassador. "Dr. Aaron Hotchner, ma'am. Its nice to meet you."

Elizabeth smiled to her daughter as she shook Aaron's hand. "He's very polite."

The doctor felt himself laugh before looking to the four year old in her grandmother's arms. "Hi there Anabelle. How are you feeling?"

Anabelle grinned to her mother's date. "Good."

"Did your mom get that lollipop to you?"

Emily nodded her head. "I did."

"It was yummy!"

Aaron smiled, gently patting the young girl's arm. "Well I'm glad." He turned his attention to the beautiful brunette at his side, holding out his hand. "You ready?"

Emily greedily took his hand, smiling as she took her purse from the coat rack. "Ready."

Elizabeth watched with a smile as her daughter and her date made their way out the door. "And don't worry darling, I told Farrah to take the night off."

The single mother's head immediately spun, her stride halting just before Aaron's car. "Mother she's my sitter!"

"Don't worry dear! I paid her for the night, but I'd like to watch Annie for the night."

Emily felt her stomach turn to knots, watching as her daughter began to play with the ambassador's necklace. "Are you sure?"

Elizabeth sent a smile to her daughter, laughing as Aaron playfully tried to tug her along to the car. "Of course."

"Ok well her schedule is on the fridge! Please try your best to follow as directed, ok?"

The ambassador rolled her eyes, watching as Aaron held the door open for her daughter. "Just get in the car." She shook her head before closing the front door, looking to her granddaughter with a frown. "You have a schedule?"


	4. Chapter 4

The brunette couple walked hand in hand out of the fancy restaurant, Emily's dark hair gently blowing around from the breeze that surrounded them. "That was lovely Aaron, but you really didn't need to pay for everything."

Aaron shook his head, his hand tightening around the younger woman's. "I wanted to."

"Are you sure? I can always pay you back."

The doctor chuckled before stopping their stride, bringing the brunette woman closer to him. He smiled to the single mother with a glint in his eye, staring into her beautiful doe eyes that looked back to him. "Emily, I asked you out so I am paying for it. Don't you dare think about paying me back."

Emily bit her lip, nuzzling into the hand that cupped her cheek. "But it was expensive."

Aaron leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the single mother's plump lips. "I like you, Emily. I want to do this for you. Let me do this."

The brunette licked at her freshly kissed lips, stepping closer to the older man and brushing her chest against his. "That's sweet. But you wanna know something that I would really love for you to do?"

Aaron grinned, slipping his hand on the mother's cheek to the back of her neck, cupping it softly. "What?"

"Kiss me again."

The doctor immediately backed the brunette woman against the nearest car, his lips pressing fiercely against hers.

Emily moaned against the older man's lips, her hands fisting the material of her date's shirt. She felt warmth spread throughout her stomach, goosebumps popping up on her ivory skin as she opened up to the older man, letting his tongue ease its way into her hot mouth, delicately sliding against hers. She tightened her hold on the older man, rubbing her pelvis sensually against his. "Aaron please..."

"Um excuse me?"

The brunette pair quickly broke apart, their wide eyes looking to the elderly couple that stood at their side.

The older gentleman smiled apologetically to the couple. "This is our car."

Emily shook her head, pulling Aaron along with her back onto the sidewalk. "Sir I am so sorry."

The white haired woman shook her head, gripping her husband's arm just a bit tighter. "Oh honey don't apologize. Carl and I were just like that when we were younger." She winked to the younger woman before her. "Just wait until you get married and you give him that first child. He'll be all over you!"

Carl laughed, tugging his wife towards their car. "Come on darling, leave them be."

Emily stared wide eyed to the older couple, laughing gently as the woman gave her a thumb's up before speeding away. "Well they sure seemed nice."

Aaron let out a bellow of a laugh, holding the single mother snuggly to his side. "Well now I think you're ready for the second part of our date."

The brunette woman turned to face the doctor, gasping as he bent down to nip at her neck. "And where would that be?"

"My bedroom."

Emily bit her lip, grinning against Aaron's cheek as he kissed behind her ear. "I think I'm ready for that."

...

Emily mewled as her back hit the headboard again, throwing her head back as the doctor continued to pound into her. Her panting became deeper, her screeching moans hitting the ceiling as the older man's hands pawed at her breasts. "Aaron!"

The doctor's face contorted in concentration, watching in mesmerization as the younger woman's breasts bounced as he continued to slam into her. "Come on baby."

The single mother did her best to catch her breath, her legs wrapping tighter around her date's waist. "Oh God Aaron!" She wrapped her arms tight around his strong shoulders, bringing his lips to hers, letting their heaving chests hit one another. "Make me cum."

The brunette couple froze at the sound of a knock at the bedroom door, the heat in the stomachs immediately dissipating.

Aaron frowned, quickly throwing the blanket over their sweating bodies. "Hello?"

"Daddy?"

Emily felt her body go stiff under the older man's. She watched with wide eyes as Aaron moved above her, feeling him slip out of her, and quickly settle himself at the edge of the bed. "Daddy?"

Aaron shook his head. "I'll be right out bud, ok? Go and get dressed for bed."

The single mother took a deep breath, sitting up and covering herself with the comforter. "You're a daddy? You have a son?"

Aaron looked back to the younger woman that lay in his bed. "I do, his name is Jack." He sighed as he got off of the bed and slipped on his flannel pajama pants. "His aunt must have dropped him off early. I have to go and get him into bed."

Emily's jaw dropped as she watched the doctor slip out the door, her hand fisting in the blanket that covered her body. "Daddy?"


	5. Chapter 5

Emily bit her lip as she slipped out of the doctor's bedroom, fully dressed back in her navy dress with her heels and purse in hand, her dark eyes searching the hallway. She quietly made her way towards the staircase, gasping at the feeling of two hands grabbing her arms.

"What are you doing out here?"

The brunette let out a breath as she turned, glaring at the older man that stood before her. "You scared me!"

Aaron scowled at the younger woman. "What are you doing out here? I was just coming back."

"You have a son!"

Aaron quickly shushed his date, gently grabbing her wrist and pulling her down the stairs. "Please quiet down."

Emily wildly shook her head. "You never told me you had a son! Why wouldn't you think to bring that up?"

The doctor shrugged. "You never asked."

"That's your excuse? I never asked? You've had plenty of chances to tell me and you didn't."

Aaron watched wide eyed as the younger woman quickly put on her heels, and he hastily followed her to the front door. "Emily where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

The older man sighed, gently turning the brunette mother's shaking body around to face him. "Sweetheart just wait one minute, ok?"

Emily shook her head, tears stinging her eyes. "No. I want to go home."

Aaron watched in astonishment as the younger woman began to sniffle. "Why are you crying?"

Emily sniffled, pointing accusingly at the older man. "I've been lied to before, Aaron. I thought I could trust you."

The doctor shook his head. "I didn't lie to you."

"No, you just didn't tell me. That's so much better!" The brunette mother did her best to turn back towards the front door, failing miserably in her date's strong arms. "Aaron, let me go."

"Honey please, let's just talk about this."

Emily shook her head, fighting weakly against the older man's hands. "I don't want to talk about it. You fucked me twice and the you lied to me!"

"Hey!" Aaron's eyes hardened on the younger woman. "Don't call it that."

Emily let out a snort. "Why not? That's what it was, wasn't it? Am I just one of those women you think will magically fall in and out of your bed every time you call?"

Aaron shook his head. "You know that's not what I think."

"Oh really? What about that day at the supermarket, huh? And where was your son during that?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Emily nodded, the pain she was feeling clearly evident in her sad chocolate eyes. "You're damn right that's what I'm saying."

The doctor felt anger boil inside of him. "How dare you! And what about you, huh? Where was your daughter that day?"

"Fine! We're both shit parents, ok? The fact of the matter is that you knew about my child and I didn't know about yours."

"I only knew because you and Anabelle walked into my office! You didn't tell me before that!"

The brunette's head shook vigorously. "I didn't think I'd need to!"

"You didn't think you needed to?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't know if I would ever see you again!"

Aaron's eyes widened as he watched the brunette woman begin to break down in tears before him. "What?"

Emily's mouth dropped open as she let out a silent cry. "I didn't know if I would ever see you again. You made me feel so amazing and loved, but I've felt that before and I got screwed over. And then you kissed me one last time before leaving me alone. Why in the hell would I tell you my life story in the middle of what I thought you thought was a meaningless fuck?"

The doctor looked to the beautiful brunette before him with sad eyes, and he quickly pulled her to him, doing his best to lovingly hug her shaking body to him. "Emily, you don't even know the beginning of what I feel for you. None of what we've shared so far has been meaningless." He lifted her chin to look into her blurry chocolate eyes, wiping the salty tears from her cheeks. "I would go to the ends of the earth for you."

Emily felt her lips begin to quiver, and she quickly shook her head, shoving the older man away from her. "I can't do this."

Aaron felt his own heart break in two as the brunette ran towards the door. "Emily please."

"No I can't."

Aaron followed her to the door, watching as she stepped out into the chilly night. "I really like you."

Emily sniffled, turning around to face the older man before she held up a hand. "I need time. I just need to think about this, ok?"

...

The brunette mother of one made her way to her couch and immediately sulked down beside her mother, their shoulders touching as she tried to sit comfortably against the arm of the sofa. "I really like him."

Elizabeth sighed, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "I know, dear."

Emily willed herself not to let her tears fall as she laid her head against her mother's chest. "What am I gonna do, mom?"

"I don't know, Emmy."

Emily looked wide eyed up to the brunette woman beside her, her jaw dropping. "How can you say that? You're my mother! You're suppose to comfort me and help me through my troubles!"

Elizabeth pressed a kiss to her daughter's cheek. "I'm sorry darling, but I really don't know what to tell you. You like him, and it sure looked like he liked you right back."

"But its been two weeks, mother. What if he doesn't want to see me again?"

The ambassador sighed. "Darling, I saw the look in that man's eyes when he looked at you. He wouldn't dream of not seeing you again."

Emily bit her lip, gently nodding her head before standing from the couch and wiping her cheeks. She quickly took the phone from the dock on the end table and scurried into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and dialing the doctor's number.

"Hello?"

Emily let out a nervous smile. "Aaron? Hi its me."

"Oh Emily hi. I called you last week but I never heard back. I wanted to see if you were alright."

The mother of one felt more tears spring into her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't answer. I didn't want to rush into calling or anything."

Aaron nodded softly against the phone. "I miss you, you know."

Emily let out a tiny cry, her eyes staring down to the bathroom sink. "I miss you too." She took in a deep breath, holding the phone tight in her hand. "So I kind of need to talk to you. Is there any chance you're free tonight?"

"I am on call all day. Is it important?"

The brunette sighed before looking down to the pregnancy stick she held in her hand. "Yeah, you're really gonna wanna come over."


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron sat beside the beautiful brunette woman on her couch, his eyes staring off into space. How could she be pregnant? The doctor had gone over it so many times in his head - one hundred and fourteen to be exact. He had pulled out the first time and didn't even finish the last time!

Emily gazed at her boyfriend - wait, was he her boyfriend? - and bit her lip. He had been quiet for the longest amount of time, his face gone white just after she had told him. She scooted closer to him on the couch, gently prodding him on the thigh. "Aaron?" She felt worry flood through her system when he didn't answer. "Honey say something, please? You're scaring me."

Aaron gave a small shake of the head, his eyes never leaving the blank television screen. "I can't believe it."

The brunette woman bit her lip to keep it from quivering. "I'm sorry."

Aaron finally turned his head to look at the younger woman at his side, his eyes widening when he saw tears in her eyes. "What?"

Emily quickly nodded her head, her hands fiddling in her lap as she looked to the older man. "I didn't mean to, I promise. Please don't hate me."

The doctor's heart broke as he watched the younger woman break down, and he quickly pulled her into his arms. "Darling, don't think for a second that I would ever hate you for this."

"Well don't you?"

Aaron smiled gently at the brunette's voice that was muffled by his shirt. "No Em, not at all. I'm just a little shocked, that's all."

Emily sniffled before pulling away from the older man, her fingers delicately pressing against his cheek. "I'm on the pill, I don't know how this happened."

"Its ok, things happen. I don't want you to think that this is a mistake, ok? Its not."

The younger woman pursed her lips as more tears threatened to fall from her eyes, and she hastily nodded her head. "I don't want you to think that either." She took in a deep breath, using her hand to gently fan her face.

Aaron frowned at the brunette. "You hot?"

Emily let out a tiny laugh, her still blurry eyes looking into the older man's. "Just a little. It comes with the morning sickness."

"Is that bothersome? I know with Jack's mother it was worse than having the flu for months."

Emily felt the small smile from her face fall, and she once again scooted closer to the man at her side. "You haven't mentioned her before."

Aaron gently nodded his head. "I didn't really plan to."

"Well how old is Jack?"

Aaron smiled wide at the brunette beside him. "He's five."

Emily felt herself grin back at the older man. "Does he look like you?"

The doctor instinctively pulled the newly pregnant woman closer to him. "He has my dimples and my eyes. Everything else is his mother."

"So he's just a year older than Anabelle." Emily bit her lip. "They're gonna have to meet, you know."

Aaron almost sighed, his head nodding along with the younger woman's. "They're gonna have to meet."


	7. Chapter 7

The pregnant brunette bit her lip as she opened the front door, her dark doe eyes widening in surprise at the guests that stood on her doorstep. Her boyfriend - now officially her boyfriend - standing in his nicest red dress shirt with a small blond boy at his side. "Aaron you're early."

Aaron gave a grimace before nodding his head, picking up the five year old into his arms and setting him on his hip. "I know, I'm sorry. Poor Jack was getting a little restless."

Emily smiled wide at the slender little boy in the brunette man's arms. She held out her hand, nodding to the blond that held tight onto his father. "Hi there Jack, I'm Emily. I've been dying to meet you."

The older man's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "Oh Emily no."

Jack's beautiful little eyes widened at the older brunette in front of him. "Are you dying?"

Emily's jaw dropped open as she watched the young boy's bottom lip begin to quiver, and she quickly shook her head. "Oh honey I didn't mean it like that. It was just an expression."

The small blond boy looked up to his father with sad eyes. "You didn't tell me that, daddy!"

Aaron shook his head, pressing a gentle kiss to his son's forehead. "Buddy, Emily is just fine."

Emily gave a small nod of the head. "I'm not dying, Jack. I promise. I just meant that I've been really excited to see you. Your daddy's told me all about you."

Jack bit down on his plump little lip. "You not gonna go away like mommy?"

Emily's doe eyes widened, her gaze moving from the little boy to her boyfriend. "Aaron?"

"I'll talk to you about it later, ok?"

The pregnant woman gently nodded her head, waiting patiently for her boyfriend to set his son back to the ground before she took him by the hand and led him into the house. "So are you hungry, Jack?"

Jack held tight onto the nice woman's hand as he nodded his head, his eyes looking all around the rooms he was led into.

"Do you like pasta?"

The small blond smiled up to the older woman. "I like pasta!"

Emily grinned down to her boyfriend's son that held tight onto her hand, helping him up onto one of the barstools that sat around the marble island in her kitchen. "Well then I'm sure glad I made it. Why don't you and your daddy wait here and help yourself to some fruit while I go and get my little girl?"

Jack looked to the brunette with squinting eyes. "Huh?"

"I have a beautiful little daughter that wants to meet you. Is that ok?"

Jack quickly nodded his head.

Aaron smiled gently to his girlfriend, setting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll wait here, ok?"

Emily bit her lip, leaning up and pressing a kiss to the doctor's cheek. "I want to talk to you later. Alright?"

The older man sighed as the brunette looked up to him with a deep gaze, knowing exactly what the pregnant woman wanted to talk about. "Ok."

Emily gave a firm nod before making her way to the bottom of the staircase. "Annie, come down here please!"

"I's col-ing, mommy!"

The pregnant brunette smiled. "You can color later, ok? Dr. Aaron is here to see you." She grinned as the four year old came sprinting down the steps, and she quickly swung the happy little girl up into her arms. "You ready for dinner?"

Anabelle quickly nodded her head. "Yeah mama!"

Emily pressed a small kiss to her daughter's cheek and carried her into the kitchen, smiling wide to the father and son that sat at the island. "Jack this is my daughter Anabelle. Annie, this is Dr. Aaron's son Jack."

Jack looked up to the four year old in the nice woman's arms, smiling and giving a small wave just like his father had said to. "You look like Em'ly."

Anabelle frowned as she nodded her head. "She's my mommy."

Jack bit his lip, pointing over to the brunette man that sat across from him. "He's my daddy."

The four year old shrugged her shoulders, scrambling down from her mother's arms and sitting herself down next to the young boy. "I don't gots a daddy."

"I don't gots a mommy."

Emily nervously bit down hard on her tumb nail before making her way to the other side of the island before plopping herself down beside her boyfriend, her hand quickly going to scoop the pasta from the large bowl that sat on the marble countertop. "So who's hungry?"

Aaron nodded his head, rubbing his hands together as he looked over all the food his pregnant girlfriend had prepared. "I sure am. This all looks amazing."

The pregnant brunette smiled to the older man beside her. "Well I really hope you like it."

Anabelle took a big helping of the pasta her mother had made for her onto her fork and shoved it into her mouth, her big eyes looking over to the doctor that sat on the other side of the island. "Why don't Jack gots a mommy? I gots a mommy."

Emily's eyes hardened on her daughter. "Anabelle that is not polite to ask."

"Is a q-estion, mama."

"It is rude, Anabelle."

Aaron gave a small shake of his head. "No, its alright." He smiled softly to the little girl that began to eat her pasta again. "Annie, Jack did have a mommy but she had to go away."

"Where she go?"

Jack pointed towards the ceiling above him. "Mommy is in the stars."

...

"Her name was Haley."

Emily held her phone tight in her hand, her legs crisscrossing as she sat in her panties on her bed. "I'm so sorry."

Aaron gave a tired shrug of his shoulders. "She didn't feel any pain, that's all that matters."

"But its such a sad way to go."

"The drunk driver got twenty-five to life for manslaughter."

Emily gave a firm nod of the head. "Good, he deserves it."

Aaron settled himself back against the headboard of his bed. "I wanted to thank you for tonight. The food was great, and I think Jack really took to you and Anabelle."

Emily smiled softly against the phone, quickly pulling the covers up over her lap. "He really is such a sweet boy."

"So I have a question."

The pregnant woman nodded her head, laying down under the covers and turning off her bedside lamp. "Ask away, handsome."

Aaron laughed at the smile in his girlfriend's voice. "When do you think you'll begin to show?"

Emily bit her lip, thinking back to her first pregnancy. "Probably pretty soon. I started showing just at the end of my first trimester with Anabelle."

"Speaking of Anabelle, what happened to her father?"

Emily cringed slightly, her teeth grazing over her bottom lip. "Maybe we can talk about that another time."

Aaron sighed. "Emily..."

"I'm just not that comfortable with telling you right now, Aaron. Please?" The pregnant brunette quickly set the phone to speaker after hearing the older man's agreement, laying it beside her head so she could wrap her arms around her stomach. "Will you do something for me?"

The doctor nodded against the phone. "Of course, sweetheart."

Emily's dark eyes gazed to the phone beside her. "Will you stay on the phone until I fall asleep?"

Aaron found himself smiling at the younger woman's question. "Of course I will. Goodnight Emily, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Aaron."


	8. Chapter 8

Emily held tight onto her boyfriend's hand as she laid down on the examination table, lifting her shirt so the OB/GYN could squeeze the gel onto her stomach. She bit down on her bottom lip before looking up to the older man at her side. "I'm kind of nervous. I haven't been in here since Anabelle was born."

Aaron smiled down to the pregnant woman. "Don't be nervous." He quickly turned his head and took in a deep breath, his eyes widening as he tried to be calm. The doctor laughed at himself. Don't be nervous? He was a complete wreck!

Both brunettes looked up at the sound of the room door opening and saw a small blond woman come walking in with a smile on her heavily made-up face. "Hello there Emily!" She set the file in her hand down and quickly made her way over to the brunette woman that lay on the table. "I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

Emily smiled to the older woman. "Hi Amanda."

"So baby number two?"

The younger woman nodded her head. "Baby number two."

The OB/GYN looked away from the young mother and smiled up to the handsome man before her. "I don't remember you ever being here. Are you little Annie's father too?"

Aaron slowly shook his had. "No ma'am. My name is Aaron Hotchner."

Amanda's big brown eyes widened. "Oh I know you! You're the doctor that saved Timmy Green from drowning in the lake last summer."

Emily looked up to her boyfriend. "You're the one who did that?"

"That's me."

The brunette smiled up to the older man. "What a hero."

Amanda gently laid her hand on the tall man's covered bicep and squeezed, her eyes staring straight into his. "My, you sure are strong."

Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing at the frightened look on her boyfriend's face. "Um Amanda? Could we get started please?"

The blond woman quickly nodded her head, bending her head to whisper into the younger woman's ear. "He is very handsome."

Emily smiled up to her boyfriend, feeling him squeeze her hand. "I know he is."

Aaron gave a grin to the brunette mother and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Amanda looked down to the younger woman's stomach, her eyes widening as she smiled. "How far along do you think you are?"

Emily frowned as she thought back to her first encounter with her boyfriend. "I'm probably about two months and a week or so."

"Seven weeks, three days and," the doctor looked down to his watch, "two hundred and seven minutes. Or if you want specificity, fifty-two days, three hours and twenty-seven minutes." His eyebrows furrowed at the looks both women were giving him and he shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

The pregnant mother shook her head, her surprised eyes looking over to the blond in front of her. "Nothing honey."

Amanda smiled to the couple before her, grabbing the gel off of the ultrasound monitor. "Well it seems like someone is really wanting to come out and meet their mommy and daddy."

The brunette pair frowned at the doctor's words before glancing down to Emily's exposed midriff.

There was a bump.

Emily's eyes bugged out of her head at the sight before her, her body freezing as her boyfriend's hand tightened around hers. "That wasn't there yesterday!"

Aaron looked down to his girlfriend with shocked eyes. "You said t-"

"I know what I said about showing with Anabelle! Did you notice this yesterday?"

The brunette doctor shook his head. "I think I'd remember seeing it."

Emily glared up to the older man as the OB/GYN squeezed the gel onto her stomach. "How could you not have seen it? We were together all day."

"That doesn't mean I would automatically see it, Em."

"We were naked practically the entire time!"

Amanda quickly cleared her throat to get the attention back on her. "Ok you two that's enough, thank you."

Emily huffed before throwing her head back down onto the padded table, her hand loosening around the pediatrician's. "Don't mind him, Amanda. Just pretend he's not here."

Aaron glared down to the brunette on the table. "Don't you tell her to pretend I'm not here."

"Well why are you here? You're making things dfficult."

The older man squeezed the pregnant woman's hand hard. "This is my baby too."

Emily rolled her eyes, feeling her OB/GYN start to move the wand around her stomach. "Yeah I know that."

"Then act like it, Emily."

"Don't you raise your voice at me!"

Amanda smiled at the sound that filled the air, doing its best to ruin the argument of the brunette couple. "Mommy, daddy?"

The bickering pair looked up at the sound of a new voice entering the conversation, their eyes widening at the drum-like sound that echoed around the small room. "Is that...?"

"That's right. That's your little baby's heartbeat."

Emily's pale lips curled into a huge smile, tugging the older man beside her down to her level, her hands firmly cupping themselves around his. "Aaron listen."

The brunette man felt himself nod as a smile spread over his face, tears sneaking their way into his eyes. "That's our baby, Em."

"And if you look at the screen here, you can see your little baby right here all cozy in their mommy's stomach."

The pregnant woman felt her heart swell at the tiny button shaped light that she could see just sitting inside her cervix. "Oh Aaron."

The couple made their way out of the hospital and into the sunny day, their hands still clasped tight together as they walked down the city street towards the Metro. Emily smiled wide up to the man at her side, reaching up and pressing a kiss to his stubbled cheek. "I wonder what the baby will look like. I kind of hope it looks like you."

Aaron frowned. "Why's that? It'd be much more beautiful if it was a tiny little clone of its mommy."

Emily let out a tiny laugh. "What a beautiful lie."

"Why do you want it to look like me?"

"Well Annie is practically a clone of me already, except for her eyes and nose, and Jack looks just like Haley." The brunette frowned. "Well actually, you and me look pretty alike anyways, so I guess it doesn't really matter."

Aaron smiled, letting his girlfriend walk down the subway stairs just before him, his hand laying protectively on the small of her back. "It's going to be just beautiful. Have my eyes, your lips, my laugh and your nose."

Emily frowned, letting the older man lead her onto the subway. "My nose?"


	9. Chapter 9

Anabelle quickly scribbled on the paper in her lap with her favorite red crayon, coloring the shirt of the person in her drawing in the blood color. The brunette girl had asked her mother - begged was more like it - to invite Dr. Aaron and his son to come back over to the house for dinner.

The four year old's dark eyes looked to the older boy next to her, the ocean blue flecks shining as they were surrounded by the midnight color around them. "Wha' are you drawing?"

Jack looked up from his paper and smiled to the brunette girl at his side. "You and my daddy and me and Em'ly! And ice cream."

Anabelle grinned. "I drew you and me and a budderfly."

"Pretty!"

The children sat on the floor side by side, waiting for their parents to come back down from Emily's bedroom.

"My mommy and yous daddy ares playing again."

Jack's tiny eyebrows furrowed. "Playing?"

"Having fun!" Anabelle smiled over to the older boy. "Theys was jumping on my mommy's bed yeserday."

The older boy's eyes widened. "My daddy doesn't let me do that."

"But theys was!"

Jack frowned. "Really?"

Anabelle gave a big nod of the head, her eyes going back down to her drawing. "And then theys was singing in ta' shower. Theys got really loud and it was long."

"How do you know?"

"We watched lots of the doggie and bear show!"

Jack slowly nodded his head. "Oh yeah!"

The two children let their heads turn at the sound of creeking floorboards, their eyes looking to the dark haired adults that slowly were making their way down the stairs step by step.

The blond five year old stood from the floor and ran over to his father, his small finger pointing accusingly up at the doctor. "Liar!"

Aaron frowned. "Jackson Aaron Hotchner."

"You said I couldn't jump on the bed!"

Emily looked down to the young boy in confusion, quickly ushering him over to the couch and sitting him beside her. "Honey what are you talking about?"

Anabelle scrambled up from her spot on the floor and climbed up onto the pediatrician's lap, her dark eyes looking over to her mother. "Yous and Mr. Aaron was jumping on the bed yeserday, mommy. I heard you!"

Emily felt her whole body freeze at the words that left her daughter's mouth. "What?"

Aaron grimaced, looking to his girlfriend with an embarassed gaze. "I think they heard us."

The younger woman rolled her eyes, feeling Jack gently tugging on her hands. "Oh really?"

Jack found himself crawling into the brunette woman's lap, just like Anabelle had done with his father. "Why can't I jump on the bed, Em'ly?"

Emily sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, slowly shaking her head. "That's something you and your daddy should talk about, honey." She stood from the couch with the young boy securely in her arms, looking down to her boyfriend with an exasperated face. "Do you think it's time?"

Aaron nodded his head, hugging the beautiful four year old girl to him, letting her small legs wrap around his waist as he stood. "We can't really wait that much longer."

Anabelle let her pale lips turn into a frown. "Tell us wha', mommy?"

Emily let out a shaky breath before nodding her head. "Well you guys, you know how some of your friends have mommies and daddies that see adults different from a child's other mommy and/or daddy that isn't there anymore?"

Aaron cleared his throat, gently smiling at his girlfriend to calm her nerves. "What Emily is trying to tell you guys is that she and I are dating."

Jack frowned. "Dating?"

Emily quickly nodded her head, smiling to the young blond in her arms. "That means that me and your daddy really like each other, so we're going to spend a lot of time together. We're probably going to be holding hands and maybe even kissing." She looked to her daughter with a nervous smile. "Does that sound ok?"

The four year old girl looked from her mother to Jack and shrugged. "Can we color?"

Aaron watched as the pregnant woman frowned at her daughter's response, and he gently shook his head. "Not yet Annie, we're not quite done yet." He looked to his girlfriend and gave her an encouraging smile. "Go ahead."

Emily bit her lip. "Well you both know that when before you two were born, you were playing in your mommies tummies."

Anabelle vigorously nodded her head. "Yeah!"

The pregnant brunette gave a small smile. "Well right now, I have a baby playing in my tummy, and while I'm the mommy, Aaron is the daddy."

The doctor smiled. "You two are gonna have a little brother or sister."

Anabelle's tiny lips formed a frown, and she gently began to squirm in the brunette man's arms until he put her down.

Emily sighed as her daughter quickly packed up her crayons. "Honey what's wrong?"

"I don't wants a sister or broder!"

Jack squirmed his way out of the pregnant woman's arms and followed the upset four year old up the stairs, running as fast as his little legs would let him. "Annie? You ok?"

"No! Go away!"

Emily felt her heart break as she heard her daughter's bedroom door slam shut, tears immediately stinging her eyes as she collapsed into her boyfriend's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily let her chin fall tiredly into her hand, her dark eyes watching as her daughter roamed around the kitchen to find food to make her lunch with. "Honey, we don't keep the bread in the fridge."

Anabelle gently shook her head, ignoring the pregnant woman's words and continuing to search through the cold food.

The brunette mother bit back her annoyance as tears entered her eyes. Her four year old had barely spoken to her after she announced that she would have a baby. That was over two weeks ago.

Emily looked up at the sound of her front door slamming, and quickly wiped her tears as she heard high heels clicking on the hardwood floors. "Hey mom."

Elizabeth made her way into her daughter's kitchen, setting her briefcase down on the kitchen counter and nodding to the expectant mother. "How are you, darling?"

"I'm throwing up every moment of the day, my daughter won't talk to me and when Aaron tries to make me feel better, all I do is cry." She huffed as she watched her daughter fly into the arms of the ambassador. "Can you please make her lunch?"

Elizabeth frowned. "You didn't make her lunch?"

Emily did her best to stop the sob that tried to escape her throat as she threw her hands up in the air, tears streaming down her pale face. "Why should I make her a lunch that she's not gonna eat? She doesn't want anything that comes from me!"

The ambassador's chest ached at the sight of her heart broken daughter, and she swiftly made her way around the island and took the brunette into her arms, pressing a loving kiss to the mother's forehead. "Don't cry, Emily."

"What am I supposed to do? Annie won't tell me why she doesn't want the baby, Aaron is doing his best to be polite and accept that she's angry at not just me but both of us. My daughter won't look at me, mom! I deserve the right to cry!"

The brunette woman sighed against her daughter's cheek. "Darling I know that you feel down, but you need to stay strong for that baby inside of you."

Emily sniffled before nodding her head, letting her mother walk away and back into the kitchen to make Anabelle her lunch for their day out. "Yeah I know." She felt a small tug on the pant of her sweats and she turned her head to see her young daughter standing there with a piece of paper in her hand. "Yes sweetheart?"

Anabelle bit on her bottom lip before handing her mother the note she had written.

The pregnant brunette felt her chin tremble as she looked down to the slightly crumpled piece of paper in her hand, reading over her daughter's words that were scribbled down.

'I wanna talk again mommy.'

Emily let out a small cry before jumping off of the barstool, kneeling before the quiet little girl and bringing her into her arms. "I would love for you to talk again, Annie."

Anabelle pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek, her small arms wrapping around the pregnant woman's neck. "I'm sorry, mommy."

"No sweetie, don't be sorry." She pulled back from the young girl, wiping her tears away before looking down to daughter's face. "I would just like to know why you got so upset, honey."

The four year old shrugged. "I dunno."

Emily frowned, holding her daughter in place before her. "Well there has to be a reason."

Anabelle looked as if she was thinking for a moment before she shook her head, quickly walking away from the expectant woman and back into the kitchen to find her grandmother.

Emily felt herself sigh before nodding to herself, using the counter top to help herself up from the ground. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw her boyfriend practically running through the halls and stopping short when he noticed everyone gathered in the kitchen. "Honey what are you doing here?"

Aaron shook his head, quickly walking over to the younger woman. "We have a problem."

The pregnant woman's forehead scrunched in confusion. "We do?"

"Yes. My parents came over and I told them you were pregnant, and so then after talking for a while we realized that we need to start buying baby clothes, and a crib and furniture and everything like that."

Emily's jaw dropped at the words the older man have spoken. "You told your parents you got me pregnant?"

Aaron quickly nodded his head. "That's right."

"You told them I was pregnant?"

The doctor's brow furrowed as his girlfriend repeated the question again. "Yes. Anyway, that got me thinking. Because we both live in our own homes, we would have to buy two of everything for the baby, and that's definitely expensive."

"I can't believe you told them I was pregnant!"

Aaron gave a small shake of the head. "Is that all you're getting from this?"

Emily felt as if steam was shooting from her ears. "Aaron I haven't even met your parents yet! We've barely settled our situation with ourselves let alone others! You should have given them the chance to meet me and Annie and see how they feel about us before they found out you knocked me up."

Aaron gently took the brunette into his arms. "Honey I'm sorry, it just came out. I try to tell them everything so they feel involved."

The pregnant brunette huffed before shaking her head. "I guess they'd find out sooner or later. But now I have to meet them sooner than expected."

The doctor grimaced. "That's the other thing..."

Emily's eyes widened, her body stiffening in the older man's arms. "Oh Aaron, please tell me you're joking."

Aaron stayed silent as he moved out of the way of the door, letting his girlfriend's eyes land on the couple that stood there. "Meet Thomas and Jaclyn Hotchner."


	11. Chapter 11

Emily gaped at the couple that stood in her doorway, her hand running through her dark curls as she tried her best to smile. "Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner hi." She sighed gently as she looked down to the shorts and tank top she had slept in. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming."

Jaclyn Hotchner smiled to the beautiful young woman before her and quickly shook her head. "That's perfectly alright, dear."

The pregnant woman sighed before rushing over to the front door, ushering her boyfriend's parents into the house so she could shut and lock the door. "Why don't you all make yourself at home in the living room, huh? I'm just going to run upstairs really quickly and change."

Jaclyn shook her head. "You look fine, Emily."

"It's not necessarily appropriate."

Thomas Hotchner dismissed the idea with a wave of the hand before pulling the brunette mother into a bear hug. "You look absolutely beautiful. Everything's fine!"

Emily's eyes widened, her hands hesitantly laying on the older man's shoulder blades as he hugged her tight. "Well thank you."

The sixty year old man gave a watery smile before pulling away from the expectant woman. "Welcome to the family, Emily."

Aaron quickly pulled the pair apart, leading everyone into his girlfriend's living room. "Everyone just please take a seat, ok?" He turned and smiled at the brunette woman walking his way. "Ambassador, hello."

Elizabeth smiled before shaking her head, pulling the young man into a hug. "It's Elizabeth, Aaron. Please."

Jaclyn smiled up to the other woman from her seat on the couch, her hand patting Emily's exposed thigh. "You're an ambassador?"

"I am." The brunette woman smiled as she sat down. "What is it you two do?"

Thomas fixed the lapels of his jacket. "CEO of Arks Inc. over in California."

Emily looked over to the older man with wide eyes. "Really? Wow."

Jacyln nodded her head, sending a small smile to her husband. "He sure is busy with that. I only have the cupcakes."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed. "Cupcakes?"

"Yes honey. I own Smiley Cakes."

This time it was Elizabeth's jaw that dropped. "That's the largest cupcake company in the United States, Jaclyn."

Jaclyn smiled. "I know. And we just put one over in London."

Emily turned to look at her boyfriend with wide eyes, her hands grabbing onto his. "How did the fact that you're rich no slip into any of our conversations?"

Aaron shook his head. "I'm not rich. My parents are. Besides, your mother is an ambassador. That's not a big thing to you?"

"Well what does your father do, Emily?"

"The maid."

Emily's head spun, her eyes glaring over to the ambassador in the recliner. "Mom!" She sighed before turning back to her boyfriend's mother. "My father is a judge."

Jaclyn smiled at the pregnant woman before her. "Oh really? That must be fascinating."

Emily nodded gently before turning to see her daughter walking in from the kitchen. "Annie, come say hi."

Anabelle frowned at the unfamiliar faces that surrounded her.

"Annie, this is Mr. Aaron's mom and dad."

The blond woman smiled warmly down to the small child before her. "Hello Annie, I'm Jaclyn."

Anabelle shook her head. "I'm Anabelle."

"Oh alright then. I'll call you Anabelle."

The four year old slowly made her way across the room. "Who are you?"

Thomas smiled down to the beautiful little girl that stood before him, her curls pinned up at the sides. "Thomas Hotchner, sweetheart. You look just like your mommy."

Anabelle felt herself grin before she nodded. "Thank you!"

Emily laughed before looking back over to her boyfriend, her fingers intertwining with his. "What were you saying before when you came in? I wasn't quite listening."

The doctor let out a mock sigh. "Well that's nice."

The pregnant woman smiled. "Come on honey, tell me."

"Well I was thinking, because it would be more expensive to buy baby clothes and furniture for two households, that we could move in with one another."

Emily's eyes widened, her jaw dropping as she stared to the older man. "What did you just say?"

Aaron did his best to shake his nervousness away as he smiled. "We should move in together."

Jaclyn grimaced at the frozen brunette beside her. "That doesn't look like a yes."


	12. Chapter 12

Emily wiped the hair from her face in frustration as she stood at the bottom of her staircase, watching as her boyfriend ushered their families out her front door. Her anger was boiling from the question Aaron had popped her, in front of their parents no less, giving her little choice to say no to the doctor.

Aaron slowly made his way back to the younger woman. "They're gone. Your mother suggested that she take Anabelle for now so we can talk."

"I doubt I'll be able to talk."

Aaron's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Emily's eyes widened. "I think I'll be doing a lot more yelling than talking!"

The doctor quickly held up his hands. "Whoa! Emily, calm down."

The brunette glared to her boyfriend, stepping towards him. "I will not fucking calm down! How could you do that? Ask me something as big as that in front of Annie and our parents? Are you insane?"

Aaron paused for a moment. "Yes?"

"Aaron!"

Aaron held up his hands once again. "Ok I'm sorry, I really am. I just got excited."

Emily groaned, rubbing her hands down her face. "Aaron I like you, I really do and you know that. But just because we fucked and are now in this situation doesn't mean I can just pack up my life here to go and play house."

This time it was the doctor's turn to glare. "This situation? Play house? Is that what you think this is?"

Emily let out a sigh. "No that's not what I think, I'm sorry."

"I don't know about you Emily, but I am over the moon about this baby. I do not plan on leaving you and our child just because we're not that familiar with each other. This isn't a game for me!"

"It isn't for me either, ok? I didn't mean to say it like that."

The doctor shook his head. "But you did."

Emily gave a hard push to the older man's chest. "It was a slip of the tongue, Aaron! Alright? Get that through your head!"

"Don't put your hands on me."

Emily felt her eyes start to tear up and she gently shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, ok? There's just a lot of stress right now."

Aaron curtly nodded his head. "Maybe I should go."

The brunette mother quickly grabbed onto his hand, her heart aching for the older man. "No please don't. We need to talk."

The doctor turned back around, slowly nodding his head. "Let's go and sit down, ok?"

Emily somewhat smiled before leading her boyfriend into the living room and sitting them down side by side. "Ok, you want me to move in with you and Jack."

"I do."

Emily nodded, rubbing her hands against her thighs. "Ok. Make your case."

Aaron reached over for the brunette mother's hands and gripped them tightly in his. "Emily, you're my girlfriend and I like you a lot. You know that, right?"

The pregnant woman smiled gently to the older man. "I know."

"I think, because we're having a baby, and a baby easily needs a lot of things like diapers, food and bottles and toys, that we shouldn't have to buy two of everything; two cribs, two changing tables, two playpens and two strollers. It would make a lot more sense for us to move in together."

Emily bit her lip. "What about the kids? I barely know Jack and you barely know Annie."

Aaron quickly nodded. "I know that, and we will obviously run this by them first before we decide."

The pregnant brunette looked longingly into the older man's eyes. "But what if we move in together and it just doesn't work? And what if we figure out it won't work after the baby is born? That will be so much harder for everyone."

The doctor stilled for a moment. "That can be something we deal with later." He smiled, bringing the younger woman's body closer to his. "I want to wake up with you beside me. I want to make you breakfast and draw you a nice bath when you're in a bad mood. I want to be there for you, Em."

Emily gave a small lick to her quivering bottom lip before she shook her head. "I just need to think about it, ok? I need to think."


	13. Chapter 13

Emily sighed, running her hands over her growing stomach as she sat back in the restaurant chair. She was four and a half months pregnant. She and the doctor had spoken about moving in together for the baby three separate times, each time Aaron lost his temper worse than the last with Emily saying no.

Now the brunette woman and her four year old daughter were sitting in her boyfriend's favorite bistro, waiting for him to come from a meeting with a couple other pediatricians. "Do you want anything honey? You can order before Aaron comes."

The four year old looked up to her mother, her curls laying softly around her shoulders. "Mr. Aaron?"

Emily smiled. "Yeah. Mr. Aaron is coming to eat with us."

Anabelle's eyes twinkled. "Really?"

"Really. He's coming to talk about the baby with us."

Anabelle quickly moved her gaze from her mother to the spoon in her hand, beginning to tap it loudly against her bread plate. "Is Jack gonna come?"

Emily bit the inside of her cheek, watching as her daughter gracefully ignored her mention of the baby. "No sweetie, I don't think he is. He had a playdate with his grandma Jackie."

"Ok."

The brunette woman sighed gently, rubbing her fingers over her forehead. "So would you like to order before he gets here?"

Anabelle shook her head, keeping her eyes on the spoon in her hand. "No."

Emily nodded to herself, looking up to the waitress who stepped in front of their table. "She'll have a chocolate milk, please."

The blond smiled, quickly scribbling the order down on her notepad. "And for you?"

"I'll have a water."

The waitress gently nodded to the pregnant woman's stomach. "Do you know what you're having?"

Emily bit her lip, smiling to the younger woman. "Not yet, no."

"You are so lucky. Two little children."

Anabelle's head spun to stare up to the blond woman who stood before their table. "Bye."

Emily's jaw dropped open as the waitress slowly walked away, her eyes widening before looking down to the four year old. "Anabelle, what was that?"

"She was mean!"

Emily's eyes hardened on her daughter. "She did nothing wrong. You don't speak to people that way Annie and you know it."

Anabelle frowned before she looked back down to the spoon in her hand, tapping it against the plate faster and louder than before.

The pregnant woman didn't get the chance to continue to reprimand the young daughter when a pair of hands laid on her shoulders, a pair of lips pressing against her cheek. "Hey honey."

Aaron smiled before running a hand down Anabelle's back, sitting down just beside her. "How are you two?"

Emily just shook her head. "It might be best not to ask that right now."

The doctor frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Annie was rude to the waitress."

Aaron took a quick glance at the frowning girl before looking back to his girlfriend. "Since when is she rude?"

Emily lay her chin in her hand, looking to the older man with a soft gaze. "Since we told her about the baby."

The blond waitress slowly made her way back to the table, smiling cautiously to the small family that sat there. "Hello again."

Emily looked up, quickly shaking her head. "I am so sorry about before."

"No don't worry about it. I understand kids can be cranky."

The pregnant woman's lips rolled into her mouth, gently nodding her head. "Yeah."

The blond smiled to the newcomer, taking out her pad. "Can I get you a drink, sir?"

"Just a water please, thank you." He looked back to his girlfriend, doing his best to smile. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Emily's heart rate immediately picked up speed, and she sat up straight, flashing the older man a smile. "Well you know how we talked about moving in together? For the baby and the expenses and stuff?"

Aaron slowly nodded his head. "Yes."

"Well, I think it's a good idea."

"You do?"

Emily laughed as she watched the doctor's eyes widen with delight. "I do." She held back a smile when he practically jumped over the table and pressed a big kiss to her lips, and her jaw dropped open when he quickly sat back down. "Well I'd say you're excited."

The doctor's head looked as if it were to snap off of his neck from nodding so hard. "Of course I am! I've been wanting you to say this for weeks, Emily. Thank you."

Emily felt her eyes sting with hormonal tears. "You're welcome."

Aaron looked down to the child at his side, smiling as wide as he could. "What do you think about that, Anabelle? We could all live in the same house."

The four year old's lips curled themselves into a frown before she threw her spoon down, jumping off of her seat and running out of the restaurant.

Emily's eyes widened as she watched the young girl sprint out the bistro doors. "Anabelle!"


	14. Chapter 14

Aaron's frantic eyes looked around as he ran through the bistro doors and down the busy city street. Anabelle had just run out; sprinting towards the doors, looking for the quickest way out of their dinner.

The doctor looked up and down the street, searching for the four year old that had escaped the restaurant. "Anabelle! Anabelle!" He made his way down a few blocks, taking out a picture of the little girl that his girlfriend had given him. "Excuse me, have you seen this girl?"

"No sorry."

Aaron felt his heart rate pick up. "Excuse me?"

The blond man he had stopped pushed him to the side. "Out of the way, buddy!"

Aaron ran a hand through his hair, his eyes widening when he saw the young girl standing beside a police officer on the next block. "Anabelle!"

The four year old turned her head, her beautiful doe eyes watering at the sight of her mother's boyfriend. "Go away!"

The doctor sighed heavily as he knelt down before the young girl, his hands on her shoulders. "Anabelle you gave your mother and I such a scare. What is wrong?"

Anabelle quickly shook her head, her brunette hair flying as she tugged on the officer's hand. "Help! He's not my daddy!"

The officer grunted, holding onto the little girl's hand. "Sir, let go of the little girl."

"You don't understand," he replied, his eyes glancing quickly up to the young officer. "I know her."

"Oh do you?"

Aaron sighed. "This is my girlfriend's daughter."

The officer looked down to the little girl at his side. "Is this true?"

Anabelle huffed, scraping her foot across the cement beneath her feet. "Yes."

The officer nodded, letting go of the four year old's hand. "Honey, go with him. He's gonna take you back to your mother."

Aaron held tight onto the young girl's small shoulders, doing his best to catch her eyes. "Why did you run out? You almost gave your mother a heart attack."

"Where's my mommy?"

The doctor let out a sigh. "She isn't allowed to run while she's carrying the baby, so I came."

Anabelle kept her eyes on the ground.

"Annie, will you tell me why you ran?"

The four year old looked up to the doctor with watering eyes, her tiny lips forming a pout. "I don't wan' a baby!"

Aaron felt his heart drop before he nodded his head. "Yes I know that. But honey, we need to know why. Why is she having a baby so bad?"

Anabelle softly poked her mother's boyfriend's tie, her pouting lips beginning to quiver. "'Cause she's my mommy."

"Of course she's your mother, sweetheart. Nothing could change that."

"But the baby's gonna have lots of a'ten-son and I won't!"

Aaron's eyes softened as much as they could on the saddened girl. "What do you mean, Annie?"

Anabelle let out a small cry, shaking her head. "She's my mommy! But the baby is gonna wanna have my mommy too! You know tat?"

The doctor nodded. "I know that."

"Is not fair."

Aaron quickly gathered the crying girl in his arms, lifting her from the ground as he stood and holding her tight against his chest. "Honey, your mommy loves you so much. Do you know that?"

Anabelle nodded against the doctor's shoulder. "I'm her princess."

Aaron smiled softly against his girlfriend's daughter's long hair. "That's right. But your mommy also loves that baby growing in her tummy. She thinks the world of both of you, and because she's having this baby, you're gonna be a big sister."

The four year old's cries began to calm, sniffles replacing them. "Really?"

"Really. And Jack is gonna be a big brother. That baby is gonna look up to you two with so much love and admiration, asking you for all kinds of advice. And you're gonna have to protect them."

Anabelle lifted her head from the brunette man's shoulder. "Why?"

The doctor stared into the young girl's red eyes, his fingers wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "Well because you're gonna be their big sister," he said matter of factly. "Big sisters and brothers always protect their little siblings."

Anabelle felt a small smile spread over her face. "I can do tat!"

Aaron smiled. "And because you and Jack are gonna be big brothers and sisters, and your mommy and I are gonna be parents again, we thought it would be best if we all lived in the same house."

"Why?"

Aaron hiked the young girl higher on his hip before walking back towards the bistro. "Well it would cost both me and your mommy a lot less money, and we like each other a whole lot so we wanted to. Wouldn't you like to wake up with Jack every morning and watch cartoons?"

Anabelle's eyes widened with delight, her tiny head nodding. "Yeah!"

The doctor hugged the brunette girl tighter to him as they made their way back into restaurant, pressing a fatherly kiss to her forehead. "Good."


	15. Chapter 15

This is an M rated chapter.

...

Emily wrapped her arms around her pregnant stomach as she watched Jack and her daughter play in the kiddy pool her boyfriend had in his backyard. She and Anabelle had been at the doctor's house for a whole day and the two children refused to separate.

"You ok?"

The brunette woman practically jumped out of her skin as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and she took a deep breath were her hand on her heart, letting her boyfriend set his chin on her shoulder. "I'm fine."

Aaron pressed a small kiss to his girlfriend's cheek, interlocking their hands on her stomach. "You've been staring at them for a good twenty minutes."

Emily nodded her head, her eyes staying glued to her daughter that splashed in the water of the pool. "I know."

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to pull it out of you?"

Emily bit her lip before turning in the older man's arms, placing her hands at the back of his neck. "I'm just lost in my thoughts, I guess. My realtor already found me four couples who wanna put bids on my house."

Aaron's eyes widened. "That was fast."

"I know." She let out a small sigh. "I'm just kind of nervous."

Aaron frowned, holding his girlfriend as close as he could. "What for? This house is already on the market and we put in a bid on that brownstone in Dupont Circle."

Emily looked up into the doctor's eyes. "That's why I'm nervous."

The older man felt his brow furrow. "What do you mean? I thought you wanted a new home for all of us. A new beginning."

The pregnant woman felt her breath leave her as the doctor pressed a pair of wet kisses to the underside of her chin. "That's why I'm nervous, Aaron. We're moving really fast."

Aaron pulled back. "I thought you were ready."

"No, I am! I know I am. But I've never moved this fast in a relationship before and it's scary."

The older man watched as his girlfriend did her best to stop herself from bursting into tears and he quickly pulled her to his chest. "Oh honey don't cry."

Emily groaned into the doctor's chest. "I hate hormones."

Aaron ran his fingers through his girlfriend's dark hair, glancing out the back door to make sure the kids were ok. "This is all going very fast, I know. But I have the strongest feeling that everything is going to work out."

"How can you be so sure?"

Aaron smiled, pressing a kiss to the pregnant woman's head. "I can't. I can only hope that everything will turn out alright. But what I can be sure of is that I am so infatuated with you and that I am the luckiest man alive to be able to have a woman like you." He pulled away just enough to see his girlfriend's watering eyes. "I'm also sure that we can be together and make such a nice life for ourselves, but we're going to have to work on it. We're going to have fights and hate each other a lot of the time, I can guarantee that. But I'm willing to do this if you are."

Emily felt a sob rip from her throat as the brunette man's lips came down on hers, and she gripped his shirt as hard as she could. Her lips quickly surrendered under his, giving him exactly what he was looking for. "I love you."

The doctor pulled way. "What?" he panted.

Emily nodded her head. "I love you. So much, Aaron. I really do."

Aaron felt a grin spread over his face, bringing the younger woman back in for another kiss. "I love you too."

The brunette pair brought the children back inside after another half hour of pool time, getting them all changed and ready for dinner.

"Honey, is pepperoni ok? I ordered it while you were in the shower."

Aaron gently nodded his head as he made his way down the stairs, changed into a pair of sweats, his hair still damp. "That's fine."

Emily smiled before looking up from the table she was setting and her jaw dropped. Her boyfriend's chest was bare, showing off his barely tanned abs, his sweats just hanging off of his hips. "Oh my..."

The doctor frowned as he watched his girlfriend's face immediately flush. "Em? Everything ok?"

Emily's lips curled into a grin, stepping forward and letting her hands rest on her boyfriend's bare waist. "If we were alone right now, the things we could do..."

Aaron felt himself chuckle before sharing a kiss with the younger brunette. "Trust me darling, we'll have time for that later."

"We better."

Anabelle and Jack quickly ran over to the kitchen table, picking seats right beside one another as Aaron took the pizza from the delivery boy at the front door. "I had lots of fun today, mommy."

Emily smiled down to her daughter as she sat down. "Well I'm glad baby, 'cause me and Aaron thought that we could do this all weekend."

"Really?"

The doctor made his way back to the table, smiling at Anabelle's wide eyes. "Really. It'll be like a huge sleepover all weekend."

Jack looked over to his new friend and shared a high five with her. "That's so cool!"

Emily yawned as she made her way upstairs a couple hours after dinner, rubbing her hands over her growing belly before walking into her boyfriend's bedroom. "Hi honey."

Aaron glanced up from his book, loving the warm smile the younger woman was giving him. "Hey there. You ready for bed?"

The pregnant woman gave a pout, her teeth biting seductively into her bottom lip as she slipped her robe off of her shoulders. "You promised me that we'd have fun tonight."

Aaron cleared his throat, sitting up in his bed and setting his book down. "Are you sure, Em? I don't want to hurt you."

Emily felt a breathy chuckle escape her before she stepped to the end of the bed. "There's no way you could hurt me, baby." She wiggled her eyebrows, grinning as her boyfriend kneeled before her. She set his hands on his shoulders. "Show me what you've got."

The doctor immediately swooped down and captured the brunette woman's lips, taking in her heated moan as he wove his fingers in her dark hair.

The brunette mother let her tongue slip into the older man's mouth, gently pushing her boyfriend down to lay on the bed as she knelt before him. "Just lay back, baby."

Aaron let out a disgruntled sigh. "Em..."

Emily giggled as she slowly rid the older man of his sweat pants. He hated not being in control. "I wanna make you feel good." She bit her lip as her hand slowly massaged her boyfriend's cock in her hand. "I wanna love you."

The older man groaned as his girlfriend's hand tightened around him, and his head fell back. He looked down to the ebony haired woman between his legs, his fingers tangling in her dark tendrils as her mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock. "God Em."

Emily smiled as she suckled the older man's penis, sliding her hand up and down as her head began to move, her tongue licking at the father's slippery skin.

Aaron's breathing became shallow and he quickly pulled her up and away from his erection, pulling her body level with his before he flipped them.

"Oh Aaron," the brunette woman pouted, "that's not fair. I didn't finish."

Aaron jerkily shook his head, his hand drifting down and catching the brunette's nub between his fingers. He felt himself grin at the whimper that immediately fell from his girlfriend's lips. "I need to touch you."

Emily gripped her boyfriend's shoulders, throwing her head back as Aaron slipped his hard self inside of her. "Oh God, Aaron..."

"Come on, baby. Let go."

Emily quickly wrapped her legs around the doctor's waist, rocking her hips up to meet the older man thrust for thrust, feeling every tingling sensation amplified by her raging hormones. "Aaron...Aaron!"

The older man groaned as he came with the brunette, spilling inside of her as she gripped him with all her mite. "Hey Em?"

The pregnant brunette licked her lips before looking lazily up into her boyfriend's eyes. "Yes?"

"Maybe it's best we don't tell anyone we finished so fast."

Emily let out a laugh, hiding her face in the older man's neck as he slipped out of her. "Who am I gonna tell? My mother?"

The brunette couple frowned at a knock on the bedroom door.

"Emily? Emily dear?"

The pregnant woman's eyes widened, her heart falling into her stomach at the familiar voice. "Oh my God, it's my mother."


	16. Chapter 16

Emily groaned as she lay her head in her hand, feeling a headache coming on as her mother and boyfriend's mother made their way around the doctor's kitchen behind her. "What are you two doing here?"

"Jaclyn told me that you might be here, so we came together."

Emily rolled her eyes, turning in her chair to face the women. "What for? It's almost ten at night, mom."

Elizabeth looked to her and smiled. "We wanted to know the sex of the baby."

The pregnant woman looked to her mother, her eyes bugging at the grin that was on her face. "Mother! We don't know the sex yet!"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

"What do you mean 'am I sure'? Of course I'm sure!" She sighed as her boyfriend rubbed her shoulders, gently shushing her against her ear. "Mother, my appointment is tomorrow."

"So you'll know!"

Emily tiredly nodded her head, looking back up to her smiling mother. "Please quiet down."

Elizabeth felt herself frown. "What for?"

"We have two sleeping children upstairs, mom."

The ambassador sighed. "Well I guess."

Jaclyn smiled from her spot near the stove. "Oh they're here? Together?"

Aaron nodded his head. "Yes mom."

The blond woman immediately made her way to the stairs.

"Mom? Where are you going?"

Emily bit her lip, feeling her boyfriend's hands tighten on her shoulders. "They're asleep, Jaclyn."

The blond woman sighed. "Are you sure?"

Emily rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in the air. "Why is everyone asking me that? Yes I am sure! What? Because I'm pregnant I don't have a mind anymore?"

Elizabeth made her way over to her daughter and pressed a comforting kiss to her forehead, running her hand down over her dark hair. "That's not what we meant, darling."

The pregnant woman gently shook her head, feeling tears in her eyes. "No, I know. We're all excited."

Jaclyn smiled wide, quickly reaching into her purse and pulling out a box. "I wanted to thank you so much for giving me another grandchild."

Emily bit her lip. "You didn't need to get me anything, Jaclyn."

"Oh, it was no big thing."

The brunette smiled softly before taking the box from the older woman, laughing at the surprise that washed over her. "Oh, you got me cupcakes."

Jaclyn nodded. "Open it."

Emily's jaw dropped open at the diamond pendant that sat in a cupcake wraper, amethysts framing the shining teardrop diamond. "Jaclyn, this is beautiful."

The blond grinned before taking the necklace and hanging it gently around the pregnant woman's neck. "I knew you'd love it. Beautiful necklace for a beautiful mommy."

Emily's lips quivered as she stood up and embraced her boyfriend's mother. "Thank you so much."

Aaron looked to his mother. "Mom, you didn't need to do that."

The pregnant brunette's head spun, her eyes glaring towards the doctor. "Shut up, Aaron!"

Elizabeth smiled to the small group before her. "So darling, you two must have been having a fun time before we got here. We could practically hear you from a mile away."

Emily's eyes widened before a groan escaped her lips, quickly turning around and falling into her boyfriend's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

The brunette couple clutched hands after Emily got situated on the exam table, waiting anxiously for the gynecologist to come into the room. The appointment to find out the sex had been put off time and time again due to the fact that the pair had gotten their dream house in Dupont Cirlce and had begun moving in.

Amanda quickly entered the room, smiling to the couple that had waited for her. "Hello you two! It's nice to see you again."

Emily smiled. "How are you Amanda?"

"Oh honey I am just great." She put down her file and looked to the brunette mother. "You know, my sister and her man tried to fix me up with someone last week. I get to this restaurant, makeup on and my hair all done, and I find a woman waiting for me. Not a man; a woman. Can you believe that?"

Ignoring her boyfriend's poorly stiffled chuckle, Emily quickly sat up a little straighter. "Amanda? If you don't mind, could we get the exam going?"

The blond quickly nodded her head. "Right!"

Aaron squeezed his girlfriend's hand. "So is it the right time to find out the sex?"

"Well you are five months now, aren't you?"

The pediatrician shook his head. "One hundred forty six days, twenty two hours and three mi-"

"Honey," Emily cut off, her head shaking. "You don't have to do that again."

Aaron's lips immediately closed.

Amanda let out a tiny laugh, moving the wand over the pregnant woman's stomach. "So what are you two hoping for?"

Emily bit her lip, looking back to her gynecologist. "We both would love a little boy, but either is a blessing really."

The gynecologist frowned, turning up the volume on the machine. "Hold on."

Aaron felt Emily squeeze his hand even harder, and he pressed a loving kiss to her cheek. "Relax honey, everything's fine." He looked back to the blond in the room. "Right?"

Amanda smiled down to her patient. "Well now I can tell why you grew so fast." She turned up the volume to a maximum. "You hear that?"

Emily's ears perked up. "What is that? It sounds funny."

"Right here you have a little boy, and a girl."

Aaron's eyes widened, hearing a gasp come from his girlfriend. "We're having twins?"

Amanda smiled to the couple. "Twins."


End file.
